


Friday Night

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Rare ship creation challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, all things implied, bars and alcohol, like seriously AU, season 6 AU, two men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: This is not a place Dean would've picked





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [SPN rare ship creations challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt: Mad Dog  
> Partner: Face-70
> 
> As always: Kudos, comments and constructive critism welcome

As a general rule Dean doesn’t trust a bar that neither sells beer nor whiskey, though in this particular case he supposes he can extend them the courtesy of the benefit of the doubt because who knows, maybe hidden behind one of the other stupid names is something that once was his liquor of choice. Sadly – for Dean at least – Mad Dog had not been such a drink which he’d known as soon as the bartender had placed the glass in front of him, the liquid the same red that he’s watched one too many times being washed down the drain after yet another encounter with an uncooperative ghost.  
The smell had been every bit as bad, all artificial raspberries and sugar overwhelming him making his stomach twist unpleasantly.

Keeping hold of the glass he turns on his stool, letting his gaze sweep the room telling himself he’s just looking for potential threats. Sam’s sitting at a table over by the wall, back mostly to the room as he’s turned his body to be able to hear what the people at the table are saying. Satisfied that Sam’s safe Dean lets his eyes wander once more, trying to will the shadows away and see the dark corners of the room more clearly.

He never notices the person coming closer until their hand closes around the glass Dean’s still holding, his gaze spell bound to the sight of the man’s Adam’s apple as he swallows around the liquid, the drops of sweat beading on his skin from the heat of too many bodies in too little space.

Dean _almost_ regrets all uncharitable thoughts he’s had about this particular drink when he gets to lick the lingering sweetness off of Adam’s lips, gets to chase the heat down his throat (gets to carry him back home, because Adam's a lightweight).

If waking up next to Adam for the rest of his life comes at the price of going to bars like that and ordering drinks with stupid names he won't like, then it's a price Dean's willing to pay.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I may have projected my own feelings towards this drink (that consists of vodka, raspberry syrup and tabasco) onto Dean. I'm sure he'll forgive me seeing as he's a fictional character :)
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](https://theydraggedmein.tumblr.com/), come say hi if you feel like it


End file.
